My Forever
by 2queens1prince
Summary: A first time smut fic.


AN: Sometimes you have 4 WIPs in your docs and then out of nowhere comes an idea that writes itself. I hope you enjoy it. Please give me your thoughts.

Elizabeth Adams relaxed back into the car seat and reached over, laying her hand on her boyfriend's arm. Henry McCord quickly shifted and laced his fingers through hers, bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Thank you for coming with me," he said, shooting a smile in her direction.

She returned the smile. "_There was no way I was going to stay at your parents and continue to be grilled by your father." _she thought. Elizabeth squeezed Henry's hand. "I'd like to meet your grandparents, to see where you grew up."

Henry and his family had lived in the country when he was a boy. It was when he was 14, that the McCords moved from the farm he'd loved, into the city, to make his father's commute to the steel mill easier. The move turned out to be a good one, giving Henry the opportunity to participate in a wider variety of activities and earning himself a scholarship to the University of Virginia. If he'd stayed at the farm, he would have likely remained there, helping his grandfather and perhaps taking classes at the community college 30 minutes away. If his life had taken that turn, he probably wouldn't have met Elizabeth. He glanced over and smiled at her.

They had been dating for seven months, and Henry was convinced that Elizabeth was it, his forever love. He'd had a few girlfriends, a couple he even thought he'd loved, but those feelings were nothing like those he had for Elizabeth, and it had been almost immediate. By their third date, when they voted together, he was head over heels for her and that feeling had only grown as they really got to know each other.

At this point, he thought that Elizabeth felt the same way, but she was harder to read. She didn't talk much about her feelings, but he saw it in the little things, like how she stayed by his side, caring for him, when he had the flu in February and how she clung to him as she grieved the loss of her parents on the anniversary of their deaths in March. Then there was their goodbye after finals. She was returning home to Danville for the summer to work at a stable, staying with her aunt. Henry was staying to teach a class during summer session, before he returned to Pittsburgh for a week and then on to his grandparents' farm outside the tiny town of Applewold. He was going to help them clean up the property so they could sell it and move to a retirement community in Pittsburgh to be closer to family.

Elizabeth's eyes were full of unshed tears as she hugged him and told him goodbye. Their parting kiss was full of longing and a sadness that he couldn't quite wrap his heart around. Elizabeth had become such a part of his life. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to not see her, to tell her about his day, to hold her close.

He found that being apart from her was miserable and with each phone call, he realized that she felt it too. So, he'd invited her to spend the first week in June with him, meeting his parents over the weekend and then going to the farm to meet his grandparents and stay for a few days while he worked there. Elizabeth immediately took him up on his offer, which was how they came to be driving out to his grandparents' house on a Sunday morning.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up when they turned off the paved road and drove down several miles of gravel, turning up a windy drive which finally ended in front of a two story farmhouse. The house itself was rather plain, white clapboard with a wide porch on the front. What made it beautiful were the small touches, well manicured bushes and flower beds lined the front and sides of the house, with a large oak tree in the front and two on the south side. Several yards away on the north side of the house was a row of mature Eastern Hemlock trees that provided a wind break from Canadian winter winds.

As Henry opened the car door for Elizabeth, an older woman stepped out onto the front porch. Henry grasped Elizabeth's hand and ushered her up the walk. He gave the woman a hug. "Grandma I want you to meet Elizabeth Adams. Elizabeth, this is my Grandma Ida Brown."

The woman, ran her hand down the front of her skirt before extending it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said and gave the young woman a smile that both put her at ease and made her wonder if she was trying to communicate something else. Ida put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and walked her inside while Henry gathered their belongings from the car.

Elizabeth found the next few days passed quickly. She helped Ida in the garden and helped Matthew, Henry's grandfather, by driving the tractor while the men loaded up old hedge posts and threw them on the wagon to be disposed of. She was kept busy with many tasks, most allowed her to be close to Henry, although not in a physical way. Other than the occasional stolen kiss when no one else was in the kitchen or holding hands as they watched TV in the evening, they didn't get the opportunity to be intimate. Granted, they still hadn't had sex yet, but at UVA, at least a couple times a week what started as cuddling on the couch ended in heated make out sessions, edging closer each time to going all the way.

It was Friday afternoon when Elizabeth entered the kitchen for a drink, hot and sweaty from spending morning in the garden, weeding and harvesting radishes, lettuce and handfuls of various herbs. Ida took the basket from her and pointed to another basket on the table. "Take this and go find Henry. He and Matt are working on the fence up the road, past the barn." Elizabeth nodded chugging her water and setting the glass on the back of the counter. She took the basket out to the four wheeler and started to use the bungee cord to strap the basket down, but Ida called from the back porch. "You'll need this." Elizabeth turned to find Ida holding a quilt. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion. Matthew certainly didn't seem like the sit under a tree and have a picnic kind of guy. He was more of a "choke his sandwich down and get back to work" kind of guy, but she said nothing and jogged back over to grab the quilt from Ida.

Finally, getting both the quilt and basket tied down securely, she took off down the road to deliver lunch to the guys. Elizabeth was surprised when she pulled up and Matthew and Henry were already sitting in the shade of the truck and Matthew was eating a sandwich. Henry hopped up, pulling his t-shirt over his muscular, tanned torso, covering up the sweat that was glistening in the sun. Elizabeth swallowed thickly. _Damn, he's hot._

"I'll be back in a couple hours Grandpa," Henry said over his shoulder.

Elizabeth looked at Henry quizzically. "What's going on?" she asked.

"You and I are going on a picnic," he said, before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Scoot back."

Elizabeth quickly slid back on the four wheeler seat, allowing Henry to climb over and sit in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him as he took off down the road. He took off out into the pasture over several hills and past the lake, before coming to stop. The grass was tall and blowing in the breeze. Henry climbed off the four wheeler. He swept his hair back away from his face and offered Elizabeth a hand. She took it, allowing him to pull her into his arms once she dismounted the four wheeler. She had so many feelings. She felt content as though there was no other place she'd rather be, She felt Henry's love for her in that moment and for the first time, it didn't scare her. She wanted it and she wanted to return it, to make him feel how much she loved him. Elizabeth pushed up on her toes, so that she could kiss him. It was a chaste kiss, her lips pressed against his

He stepped away, and grinned at her. "Lunch first babe. I'm starving." Reluctantly, she moved away from Henry and helped him spread out the quilt before setting the basket at the edge. They both sat down, the sun shining down on them, and Henry opened the basket placing the food between them, then he pulled out a bottle of wine and laughed. "Well, Grandma seems to have ideas about how this should go."

Elizabeth blushed as much from Henry's words as the idea that his grandma was giving them wine, knowing she was underage. "How should this go?" she found herself asking. She hoped she knew was the answer would be, but was simultaneously nervous that it might be what she thought.

"We'll play it by ear," he grinned and handed her a plate. They ate sandwiches and chips and Henry fed her strawberries and whipped cream. It was when Henry leaned in and kissed the leftover cream from the corner of her mouth that her emotions overtook her.

"I think it's time," she whispered, Henry still only inches away from her.

"Time for-" Henry started.

"I want to show you how much I love you," she said, her eyes darting away at her uncharacteristic boldness.

He closed the distance, letting their noses touch. "You love me?" he asked, his voice barely audible, afraid that he misunderstood what he thought he heard her say.

"I love you so much that it scares me. I didn't know that it was possible to love someone as much as I love you." Her fingers moved to play with the hairs along his hairline before tugging him closer and she kissed him, moving her hand to the nape of his neck, holding him in place. Her tongue darted between his lips, tasting him, teasing him, only pulling back when she lost her breath.

Henry gave her a wide smile and scooted back, setting the food back into the basket. Once the quilt was clear, Henry crawled across and sat next to Elizabeth and took her hands in his. He studied them for a moment, and they looked small and frail in his own large, calloused hands.

He knew she wasn't frail in the least. In fact, Elizabeth Adams was one of the strongest people he'd ever met, but that didn't change his intrinsic need to care for and protect her. "I need you to know that I love you too. You are my forever. Everything I imagine doing in my life has you beside me." Her eyes widened, more at the realization than fear, which is what Henry had expected.

Elizabeth moved her hand to squeeze Henry's. "Forever." She met his gaze and saw the deep love he had for her. She only hoped he could see that same love in her eyes. Then he closed the distance, kissing her and easing her back at the same time.

Breaking away from her lips, Henry trailed a row of kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Arousal flowed through her veins and Elizabeth whimpered under his touch. She grasped the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head, her fingers nimbly tracing the muscles in his chest.

"Please," she mumbled as he moved the strap of her tank top to the side to press sloppy kisses to her collarbone.

"Tell me babe. Tell me what you want." Immediately, Elizabeth pushed Henry off of her so she could sit up and she quickly shed her top and bra. "Touch me," she said, wrapping her hand around his, moving it to her breast. Henry ran the back of his hand along the soft skin on the underside, sending waves of goosebumps across her body, directly competing with the warm breeze blowing across them.

She squirmed beneath him as his mouth made contact, drawing her nipple into a hard peak, while his fingers kneaded the other one. Her eyes fell closed as she revelled in the feeling, each moment that passed winding her tighter and tighter. Suddenly, it all stopped and her eyes opened to find him towering over her. Lowering himself down onto her, her kissed her before asking, "Can I use my mouth to make you come?"

It wasn't that she was opposed, but no guy she'd ever been with had acted like that was something she should want, so she assumed it was one of those things that people talk about but rarely happens in real relationships. He'd already used his fingers on her and she wasn't sure that it could get much better than that. "You really want to do that?" Elizabeth heard herself croak out.

"Very much so. I want to feast on you." There was a part of her that wanted to laugh at how corny and cliche that was, but the look in his eye told her that he was sincere and it was damned hot. She blushed and then nodded her head. Henry gave her a big grin and kissed her before starting his descent down her body, once again giving her breasts attention, building her back up, before going lower. His fingers caught the waistband of both her shorts and panties and dragged them down her legs, tossing them in a pile with her top and bra.

His fingers danced down the outside of her thighs before slowly moving up the inside. She tensed when he shifted his body down so that his face was close to her center. "Are you sure?"

"I think so," she said. Henry's brow furrowed, and he pushed up on his elbows to see Elizabeth better. "Yes," she corrected. "Just-nervous." He still looked skeptical. "Really."

Henry pressed open mouth kisses to the inside of her leg. "I've imagined this for so long," he said, his nose pressed to her mound. She moaned at the sensation, anticipation building. He gripped the back of the thighs and used his thumbs to open her folds, running his tongue from her opening to her clit. "So good," he murmured, switching to the other leg, repeating the action.

Elizabeth clenched at the onslaught. It felt so good, but so overwhelming. She squirmed, unable to decide if she needed to pull away from it or push her hips toward it. She hummed as Henry focused on her clit, rocketing her toward her release. Sucking and flicking it with his tongue, he felt her legs twitch beneath him and he upped his pace, bracketing her hips, pinning them to the ground.

"Oh God, Henry. I-uh-" she gasped and held her breath. Her back arched up off the ground and her legs shook uncontrollably. Time stood still as the waves of pleasure washed over her again and again. It died down and she collapsed to the ground sucking in air in heaving breaths. She felt Henry move and when she opened her eyes, he was next to her, propped up in one elbow grinning widely.

"You're so beautiful. I will never get tired of seeing you like that." He leaned in and kissed her cheek first and then moved to her mouth.

Elizabeth instinctively turned into him and unbuttoned his jean shorts working her hand into his boxers, caressing his balls before wrapping her hand around his penis, and slowly pumping him. "I need you in me." She could hear the desperation in her voice but she didn't care. She wasn't above begging. She needed him to fill her, to complete her. She yearned for it.

He pushed his shorts down over his hips, freeing himself. Elizabeth pulled on his arm to get him to roll on top of her and quickly hiked her legs up and caught his shorts with her feet and dragged them down her legs. "Fancy party trick," Henry ground out, barely holding it together as his hardened penis lay against the soft skin of her stomach.

"Too bad you're the only one who will see it," she said, shifting so that he was at her opening.

"I need to get a condom. Wait."

She shook her head. "I'm on the pill and have been for a while. Just you. Now." The sun beat down on Henry as he moved slightly to stroke her with his fingers, preparing her for him.

One finger, then two, rubbing her, stretching her. She was moaning as his fingers kept brushing her spot. Finally, she pushed his hand away, grabbing his penis. He lined himself up and pushed into her and as slowly as he could. She shrieked as he stretched her much farther than she thought. She'd never before felt pain like this, but craved it, wanting more. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her feet crossed at the ankle, pulling him in deeper until he filled her.

They stayed like that for nearly a minute until neither one of them could stand it any longer. Elizabeth spurred him with her heels, encouraging him to move. He pulled out and slid back in, but it wasn't enough. She demanded more and he increased his pace, slamming into her over and over again, rocketing them both to the edge. Crying out profanities, she dug her fingernails into his back and hung on and he drove himself closer.

When he could hold back no longer, he pressed his thumb to her clit and as her walls clamped down on him, he came. The late spring breeze blew over them, cooling their sweaty bodies, bringing them slowly back to reality. They didn't speak for the longest time, instead they held each other and let their fingers draw meaningless patterns over one another's bodies.

"Thank you," she whispered against his cheek. "For loving me."

"I should be thanking you. I can't wait to share my forever with you."

"Me either," Elizabeth grinned. "What do you say we get dressed before we get sunburned and crack open that bottle of wine?"

"You're brilliant!" Henry said, rolling backward, separating them. They quickly put their clothes back on and shared the bottle of wine, enjoying the stillness the meadow provided.

Elizabeth was resting against Henry's chest when she thought about the time. "Don't you need to get back to help your grandpa?"

Henry groaned."Probably, but I'd rather spend the afternoon with you."

"How about we picnic together tomorrow?" she said, "And every day until I have to leave. I need to stock up on your love."

"You'll always have all of my love." Henry leaned in and kissed her. He stood and offered her his hand. "Until tomorrow."


End file.
